Sorceress Eternity
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: Story on hold. Early chapters edited for easier readability. Sorceress Eternity is the librarian with the pigtail Zell likes. In this story they are already dating. Find out the dark secrets of Eternity's past and her dark future. Rated T for mild languag
1. Chapter 1

Square owns the characters of final fantasy 8. Thank you Square for creating the awesome games. Eternity is my own creation. Nobody can copy my work or use my characters but me, so there! This fanfic takes place after Rinoa turns evil in Ultimecia's castle. I'll write a fanfic of that to tie the stories together later. Or as i write this one lol. Enjoy!

Zell sat on his bed and lied down. 'What happened to Eternity? I've been looking all over for her but I can't find her', he thought. He heard a knock on his door and he yelled, "Come in!"

Quistis and Selphie walked in and Zell sat up. "What's wrong Zell?" asked Selphie.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't know where Eternity is. I've looked all over Garden but... nothing. I have a bad feeling about this"

Quistis sat down next to him and said, "She'll show up sooner or later, I'm sure of it. Remember, one minute we were in Ultimecia's Castle and the next, we were here planning the mission in Timber"

"Maybe she was sidetracked?" Selphie said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Selphie. It's been two weeks now. I'm worried sick about her"

Quistis stood up and suggested, "Let's go talk to Xu, maybe she might have an idea"

"O.k"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We haven't heard anything strange," Xu told the group. "What happened to Eternity then? I need to find her!" Zell exclaimed.

Squall looked at Zell and said, "Calm down Zell. We'll find her eventually"

"But when? It's been a hard two weeks for me. I haven't even been able to sleep since I haven't seen her!" Zell commented.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Quistis told him.  
"I hope you're right Quistis..."

A few weeks later, Zell heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. His face showed his surprise. "Eternity"

"What's wrong Zell? Why are you surprised"

"It's just that you've been gone for five whole weeks"

Eternity laughed and replied, "You're so funny Zell. I love your sense of humor"

"It isn't a joke. What, you don't remember everything that happened"

Eternity asked, "What in the world are you talking about"

Zell pulled Eternity into the room and shut the door. He held her hand in his and asked, "Do you notice anything different about your hand"

"Of course. The engagement ring. You asked me to marry you at Squall's wedding. It was so romantic"

Zell sat down on the bed and said, "Yeah. I guess it was"

Eternity sat down beside Zell and asked, "You don't want to marry me anymore?"

Zell noticed that Eternity was about to cry. "That isn't it. It's just that you don't remember where I proposed to you at. It wasn't at the wedding reception. It was before we went into battle against Rinoa"

"I don't understand. We never fought Rinoa"

Zell lied down on the bed with Eternity sitting by his side. He put his hands behind his head and Eternity leaned on him. She said, "I don't know why you're acting this way, but I just don't want this moment to end." She kissed Zell's lips softly and he kissed her back.

Zell was sitting in the cafeteria with Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie. Irvine was asleep in his room and Eternity had gone to the Training Center. "I don't know what to do guys, she knows we're engaged but... she thinks that it happened at your wedding reception. She doesn't remember it was well, you know. At Ultimecia's castle after Rinoa turned evil," Zell said sadly.

"I'm sure she'll remember eventually Zell," Quistis told Zell reassuringly. "All it might need is a little time"

"You really think so? I want to believe that too, but I don't know. How am I supposed to marry Eternity if she doesn't even remember my proposal? This really sucks!" Zell slammed his fist hard on the table.

"Hey, it'll be alright chicken-wuss, you'll see." Zell looked up to find Seifer walking past the table. Seifer had overheard Zell talking as he walked by.

"Don't call me that Seifer! I'm not a little kid you can pick on anymore!" Zell yelled.

"Sorry. You're right. It's just a bad habit." Seifer sat down at the table with Fujin and Raijin. Zell placed his head in his hands and he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned his head and saw Eternity in her usual SeeD uniform. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Zell looked at Squall and they both made eye contact.

That night, Eternity looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white flowing nightgown. She brushed her hair staring at the beautiful white bangs. She then heard a female voice in her head. "You can change the world for the better. You can be the ruler of everything, all you have to do is take over all the great nations. Strike fear into every person on this planet and control their thoughts, their feelings"

Another voice, that of a male began talking. "I'm sure your knight will understand. Don't tell him anything yet. Keep all of this secret. We'll guide you. We'll help you acheive these goals"

Eternity looked at her eyes and they were a bright crimson red hue. She began to shudder in fear. Somebody knocked on the door. "Eternity, yo it's Zell! Can I come in"

Eternity saw her eyes go back to their natural aqua blue hue. She walked quickly over to the door and opened it. "Don't you worry about waking everybody in the dorms up"

"Sorry. I just needed to see your beautiful face before I fell asleep"

Eternity smiled and let Zell into her room. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white shirt. She put her hand on the side of his stomach while he walked in. Zell hugged her close. She looked in the mirror again and saw her eyes turn back to the bright crimson hue.

The next morning, Eternity woke up and saw Zell lying next to her. He was only wearing his boxers. There was a knock on the door and Eternity heard Selphie yell, "Hey Eternity! We're heading out on our next mission! Squall chose you to be on the team"

Eternity got up and opened the door. Selphie looked into the room and saw Zell sleeping on Eternity's bed. "Sorry. I didn't know you had company. Just don't get caught with him in there with you. You know the Garden rules. If Seifer catches you..."

"... You'll be in big trouble because he's on the Disciplinary Commitee"  
Selphie turned around and Seifer was standing behind her staring at Zell. "Don't worry, I'll let it slip this one time. If anyone asks, I don't know a thing. Just don't let this careless act become a habit, fiance or no"

"Thanks Seifer. I'll keep that in mind," Eternity said gratefully. Seifer looked at the white shirt on the floor and walked away.

"Zell is on the mission too, so please tell him," Selphie continued. Eternity nodded and closed the door. She walked over to Zell and sat down next to him on the bed.

Squall walked in Eternity's room and saw the two of them. Squall asked, "Did he stay here all night"

Eternity jumped and turned around. "You scared me Squall. I thought you were Headmaster Cid"

Zell stirred and looked at Squall, then Eternity. He sat up and asked, "What's going on"

"You're needed for a mission. I checked your room because I thought you were there, but when I saw that you weren't, I came to ask Eternity if she knew where you were," Squall answered.

"Yo man, what if one of us were, you know? Naked?" Zell asked. "Well, you know the rules. No relationships in the Garden"

"What about you and Rinoa? You're..." Before Zell can finished, Squall interrupted him.

"We're married. And besides, we have our own house and we keep our work at Garden seperate from our married life"

Zell looked at him and went, "Hmph." He then asked, "Can you at least leave so Eternity and I can get dressed? We're not changing in front of you you know"  
Squall opened the door and left closing it behind him.

Zell and Eternity met Squall and the others at the front gate. Cid Kramer said, "May we begin now? We have been asked to infiltrate a nuclear weapons base in Galbadia. If the wrong people get ahold of these weapons, it'll be total chaos. The worst part is, everyday citizens have been purchasing these weapons. You must go there and neutralize the chemicals in the weapons and then blow the place up. Zell, you and Irvine are to set the explosives. Squall and Quistis. Your job is to neutralize the weapons. Selphie and Rinoa is to gather all of the codes and what not in order to break in with little conflict as possible. And finally, Eternity. You are to support the group. While they are doing their jobs, you must anniliate the enemy. Leave no casualties alive"

"But, Headmaster Cid, isn't that too much for her to do. Isn't there an easier way for her to get rid of them. You know, scaring them, knocking them unconscious or something? She shouldn't do something she'll regret for the rest of her life," Zell replied.

"Are you questioning my authority? You are in no position to do such a thing!" the Headmaster yelled.

Eternity looked down at the ground and Seifer, who was standing behind the headmaster, opened his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe what the headmaster was saying. Zell looked at Eternity and quietly answered, "No Sir."

In the van going to the weapons base, Eternity said, "I don't think I can go on with this"

"You have no choice Eternity. You heard what the headmaster said," Squall replied.

"But Squall..." Eternity started.

"No buts about it," Squall said coldly.

Eternity's mouth hung open in surprise. "How dare you talk to me in that tone of voice"

"Quiet! I don't like it either but it is a direct order!" Squall yelled back. Eternity stared at him and Squall turned his head the other way. Nobody noticed the crimson hue in Eternity's eyes or her evil sneer.

"I still don't think I should hurt anyone," Eternity said trying to get out of that part of the plan.

"Don't argue with me Eternity. We have to start the mission now," Squall muttered clearly annoyed.

Eternity stopped walking and said, "You're not the one who has to murder human beings"

"Stop it already! Just do this and shut your fucking mouth!" Squall yelled.

Eternity looked like she was about to cry. The others noticed this and Eternity replied coldly, "Fine."

Once inside, Rinoa called out the codes while Selphie entered them. Then Squall and Quistis neutralized the chemicals for the weapons while Zell and Irvine set the explosives. Eternity stood out in the main entryway waiting for something, anything to happen.

Squall and Quistis were both busy with the chemicals and Squall heard alot of blood-curdling screams. Quistis looked at Squall and asked, "Do you hear that"

"Yes," Squall answered.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by letting Eternity do that"

"Let's just concentrate on the mission." The two of them continued on with the plan.

In the other room, Zell heard the noise and Irvine looked at him, "Eternity will be fine. She's strong"

Zell looked at the closed door and said, "Eternity"

Rinoa and Selphie were waiting for the others to join them. They were in the hallway where they agreed to meet up after they were all done.

"Those screams are scaring me," Selphie told Rinoa. Rinoa stood there in silence and stared at the door where the screams were coming from. After a few minutes the noises stopped. The door on their right opened and Zell and Irvine came into the hallway. Then, the door behind them opened and Squall and Quistis came into the hallway as well.

Squall looked around and said, "Well, we're all here now. Let's go"

They walked through the door to the main entryway. Selphie and Rinoa both screamed. There were black, charred human skeletons everywhere. There was fire in several places as well as green poison and blood all over the walls, floor and even the ceiling. It also looked like a huge tornado swept through there because there were papers all over the place as well as various objects. Irvine was in the far corner throwing up and Zell had tears streaming from his eyes.

Eternity was nowhere in sight. Then he noticed the glass doors were shattered and the glass was all over the floor. The windows had been shattered as well. "Let's report back to Garden and tell them that our mission was a complete success," Squall suggested.

Quistis finished taking the pictures with the digital camera. She had taken it to show Cid the kinds of chemicals the weapons had in them and whatever else was worthy of taking pictures of, and this sight was one of them.

They got back in the van. After they were several miles away, the weapons base blew up in a big ball of flames. That is when Zell noticed the loud thunder and flashing lightning. He thought it was way too much to be a normal thunderstorm.

Find out what happens next! 


	2. Chapter 2

As said before, Eternity is my own creation and nobody may use her in any of their fanfics unless I'm asked first. You can e-mail me, however tell me what the e-mail is about otherwise I won't read it due to viruses. Please read and review.

Headmaster Cid looked through the pictures Quistis had taken. Then, he came to the frightening pictures. "What is this of," he asked.

"Those pictures were of the main entryway before we left," Quistis answered. "Was it like this when you first got there?" the headmaster asked.

"No. We heard the screams from the other rooms. We knew something bad was happening, but we didn't expect this at all," Selphie added.

Edea, who was standing beside Cid said, "I never thought something this gruesome would ever happen. I would never think..." She trailed off. The four of them continued to talk.

Zell opened Eternity's door and saw her crying. He walked into the room, closed the door behind him and locked it. He sat down next to her and said, "I know you were mad at Squall, but that doesn't give you the right to torture those people to death"

"But I didn't do it Zell"

"What did you just say?" Zell asked.

"When I heard the screams start, I panicked and ran away. I was so scared Zell. I'm sorry I left you all there, but those screams were coming from the room I was in and, and... when I saw the chaos I had to escape as fast as I could"

"Did you see what did it?" Zell asked.

Eternity shook her head no. Zell wiped the tears off her cheeks with his hands. He wiped his hands on his shorts and said, "You're safe now, I'm here. As well as all of the experienced SeeDs. There is nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

Eternity looked at Zell and smiled. She really did feel safe with him. She nodded and Zell continued, "I know what will make you feel better. How about you and I make love? The door is locked"

Zell took his shirt off, leaned over and kissed Eternity. He pushed her gently onto the bed, lied on top of her and pulled the covers over them.

"So you're saying you don't know what attacked?" Squall asked angrily. "You were supposed to be there supporting us! Killing anything that tried to get in our way! How could you leave us like that? We all could've been killed and it would've been your fault"

Eternity was crying hard. It was the next day. Eternity, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Edea and Cid were all in the conference office sitting around the table. Eternity sat on her side all alone. "I'm sorry Squall"

"We could've all been killed and all you have to say is your fucking sorry?" Squall screamed at her. Eternity covered her face in her hands and Squall stood up. He walked over to her, grabbed her arms and took her hands away from her face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Please Squall, stop!" Eternity cried.

"Some sorceress you are! Running away from a battle leaving your comrades to die! Crying and pleading with me to stop interogating you when you are the one at fault"

Squall pulled one of her arms and the chair along with Eternity fell backwards and landed on the floor. Cid stood up and said, "Squall that is enough!" Cid looked at Eternity and asked, "Are you alright"

Eternity looked up at Squall with hate filled eyes and said, "You'll regret that Squall"

"So now you're threatening me?" Squall asked.

Rinoa slowly stood up and looked at Eternity. She had a feeling that something was about to happen. Thunder clapped in the sky repeatedly. Quistis was getting scared by the sound of it. Even though the conference room had no windows, Quistis knew the lightning was striking pretty bad. Eternity slowly stood up and looked at Squall. Rinoa thought Eternity's face looked evil.

Then all of a sudden, Eternity let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw her hands in front of her. Squall flew all the way across the room, which by the way is a very big room, and hit the wall. Rinoa screamed Squall's name and ran over to him. Squall looked at Eternity with a surprised look and saw her halfway out of the room. Then the door slammed.

"Hey, you're the one who once said 'never make a sorceress angry'! What did you expect, you were yelling at her for no good reason!" Zell yelled.

"That's different Zell!" Squall yelled back.

"How in the hell is that different? Eternity was furious! You know what happens when a sorceress gets mad! She could turn just like Rinoa did before! I'm sure Ultimecia and Adel had a perfectly good reason for turning!" Zell started.

"That's enough Zell! I don't want to hear anymore!" Squall yelled.

"Something like this could've been the reason for Ultimecia and Adel's actions, you never know! And what happens when a sorceress turns? She causes all sorts of chaos"

Quistis walked in the cafeteria where the two of them were arguing. "The cafeteria staff are getting annoyed and they asked me to calm the two of you down"

"Squall's the one who started it all!" Zell slammed his fist on the table. "I understand how you feel Zell..." Quistis started.

"No! I don't think anybody understands! She was at the weapons base because she was to murder human beings! And then a monster or something attacks with her in the room with it? How do you think I feel about my fiance's life being in danger?" Zell ran across the cafeteria and out the door.

"I don't know what to do anymore Rinoa," Squall told her at their house. "I mean, I know what it feels like having my wife in real physical danger like that... but dammit it is our job! We have to expect the worst! Zell seems to have forgotten about that"

Rinoa sat down across the kitchen table from Squall and replied, "You also have to understand, Zell has never been involved with anyone before Eternity"

"I know, but it's the same with me. You're the first person I have been involved with. I have to face the same hardships that he does. And he isn't even married yet"

Squall stared at the floor and Rinoa told him, "You should apoligize to both Zell and Eternity. I mean you were harsh with her in the conference room. And I know she shouldn't have attacked you like that, but...she was furious. And when that happens..."

"She, like all other sorceress lose control of their power, I know," Squall finished for her. "If she knew what attacked I might've not lost my temper like I did. I could tell by all of those screams and then the chaotic room that it was something really nasty. But what was it...?"

Eternity ran through the dark forest. She was all alone and she knew she was being chased by something big. She looked behind her and she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. She struggled to get back up and she saw a small temple of some sort. She ran in and hid behind a stone pillar. A few minutes past and then she saw a woman. She was being chained up onto a stone table.

"Do you know what this is sorceress?" a man asked menacingly. He held up a bracelet. He put it on the woman and continued, "I'll give you a hint. Let me just say that you are now powerless. This is the Odine bangle. It'll strip you of your sorceress powers"

"No, please!" the woman yelled. Eternity recognized the voice but didn't know who it belonged to.

"Leave my wife the hell alone!" another man ran towards the table and a few other men grabbed him and held him down. Eternity immediately recognized him as her father. He had blond hair and a muscular physical appearance. Eternity looked at the woman again more closely. She seen that it was her mother. She had the same black hair and white bangs as Eternity. The man who put the Odine bangle on her held a long dagger over his head. The man slammed the dagger into the woman's stomach and she screamed. "NO!" Eternity's father broke free and tried to reach his wife, but one of the other men pulled out a pistol and shot him in the back of the head. Eternity had tears running from her eyes and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Squall and Zell both ran into Eternity's room. They had came to visit her and when they got to her room, they heard the scream. Zell shook Eternity hard and she woke up. She sat up in bed with tears streaming down her eyes. She was breathing heavily and she was shaking violently from fear. Zell asked, "What happened Eternity"

Eternity looked at him and then Squall. She stood up and answered, "Nothing. It isn't any of your concern"

"What are you saying? Of course it is. I'm your fiance and I want to be there for you whenever I can"

Eternity smiled and leaned against Zell and said, "Thanks Zell." She looked at him again and answered his first question, "It was just a dream. Nothing more. I'm fine, really."

Eternity was sitting at a table in the cafeteria slowly sipping a soda. She stared at the table for several minutes. "May I sit down"

She looked up to see Squall standing on the other side of the table. Eternity waved her hand to the chair across from her and Squall sat down. "Please tell me, what was that dream you had about?" Squall asked. Zell sat down in between Squall and Eternity.

Eternity shook her head and answered, "I seriously don't want to tell you. Please understand. After I get over the shock I'll tell you everything"

Squall nodded and stood up. "Whenever you're ready"

"You're not even going to tell me?" Zell asked.

Eternity shook her head no. "I'm not ready yet. It's too painful." Eternity looked down at the floor avoiding Zell and Squall's stares. Zell leaned over, kissed her cheek and stood up. Squall and Zell both walked out of the cafeteria leaving Eternity sitting at the table by herself.

Eternity stood in the middle of the huge castle, which was Ultimecia's castle. Eternity saw a teenage girl with grey hair that cascaded down her back and stopped just below her waist. The girl had a dress on that was once white, but now it was smudged with dirt. She was on her knees on the floor scrubbing the tile. She put the sponge in the bucket, rung it out and continued scrubbing. A man in his mid-thirties walked into the room. He looked a lot like Squall but with pitch black hair. "You're still not done with the floor Ultimecia?" the man asked. Eternity gasped.

"Please forgive me Father, but I'm tired and I'm hungry," the young Ultimecia said quietly.

"Quit your whining and hurry up with the floor! And when you're done here, you can clean all of the curtains!" the man bellowed out.

"Yes Father," Ultimecia said. Eternity noticed the tears streaming from her eyes. A young woman walked into the room. She had a red dress on and Eternity noticed she was the same woman that was in a painting that she once saw in the castle.

"Hurry Wazuki, or we'll be late," the woman said.

"I'll be right there," the man named Wazuki replied.

"Ultimecia, don't forget about the dishes and then, well, clean the whole castle. I do not want to come home and find a speck of dust anywhere," the woman said. "And that includes the ceiling"

"But, how am I supposed to clean the ceiling? It's so high up," Ultimecia started. Her mother quickly walked over to Ultimecia, slapped her across the face and yelled, "Are you questioning my authority? I tell you what to do and you do it"

"Yes, Mother." Ultimecia continued scrubbing the floor and continued to cry.

"Quit that crying you silly girl!" Her father yelled at her. Ultimecia's mother slapped her a few more times and then the two of them left the room.

Eternity walked over to Ultimecia. "If I was powerful enough I would make them pay! I will make everybody pay for treating me like this! Everybody on this planet will be my slaves...Let's see how they like being treated this way"  
Ultimecia screamed.

"Ultimecia..." Eternity started.

Ultimecia looked up and asked, "Who are you"

"Please, let me help you," Eternity said.

"You're just like them aren't you?" Ultimecia asked.

Eternity shook her head. "I only want to help you"

"Why? Strangers I don't even know treat me like this! So why would you want to help me"

"Because you travelled back to my time and caused all kinds of havok. I want to help you so you don't end up like that. I want to help you because you are a beautiful young woman and nobody deserves to be treated like this. Why do you put up with it all"

"It's not like I have a choice..." Ultimecia began.

"Everybody has a choice. You should tell them that you are not cleaning up anymore. That if they want it done, do it themselves"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to"

Before Ultimecia could finish, a bright white light shone in the room. A sorceress with blue hair and white bangs walked foward from the light. She had a deep gash in her stomach and she was limping. Eternity walked over to her and said, "Oh no"

The sorceress looked at Eternity and said weakly, "You have the same white bangs. Who are you?" She fell down and Eternity fell to her side. "My name is Eternity"

"Eternity. That means you are my ancestor. But why are you here in this time"

"I don't know why," Eternity answered truthfully.

"I'm dying. I need to pass my powers on to another. Please accept mine"  
The sorceress hovered into the air and began to glow with a purple light.

"NO!" Ultimecia ran in front of Eternity and the purple light hit Ultimecia instead. After a few seconds, the purple light faded and the other sorceress disappeared.

"Ahahahahaha! Now I am even more powerful than before! My powers have never felt this powerful! This is perfect" Ultimecia turned around and looked at Eternity. "Now this whole planet is mine and everybody is going to be my slaves"

Ultimecia smiled menancingly and said, "And I'll start with you..."

Find out what happens next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternity screamed and Zell who was lying beside her woke up. "What's wrong Eternity? Another bad dream?"

Eternity nodded and buried her face in her hands. She smoothed her hair back and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Do you want to talk about it?" Zell asked.

Eternity shook her head and replied, "I'll be fine"

Zell wrapped his arm around Eternity and told her, "I'm worried about you. I mean you are having nightmares alot lately."

Eternity looked at him and smiled. "They are only dreams"

"May be, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you"

"You are so sweet Zell. I'd like to try and go back to sleep though." Zell nodded and Eternity turned and laid on her side. Zell laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Eternity sat in the cafeteria sipping her soda and reading a book. "You know, soda will rot your teeth." Eternity looked up from her book at Seifer, who was standing opposite her. "May I join you?" he asked.

Eternity put down the book and waved to the seat across from her. Seifer pulled the chair out and sat down. "I've heard you have been having bad nights lately"

Eternity sighed. "It's true. They are simply nightmares. No big deal really" Seifer chuckled to himself. "What's so funny"

"It's just that, I figured you of all people would agree that you may be having these dreams for a reason. I mean, you are a sorceress so you know that dreams are not what they seem to be"

"What's up?" Zell asked while walking toward the table. Seifer looked back at him and Zell said, "having a conversation I see"

"We are discussing Eternity's dreams, Seifer offered.

Zell looked at Eternity. "You can tell him but not me? Your own fiance?"

Eternity was about to speak until Seifer interrupted her, "She hasn't told me anything. I am just telling Eternity that these dreams could mean more than she realizes, especially since she is a sorceress and all"

Zell sat down in between Seifer and Eternity. "Seifer does have a point there. These dreams could have a deeper meaning. Damn I'm smart"

Seifer stretched his arms above his head and replied, "I have dealt with sorceresses you know."

At that time, Quistis walked up to the table. "Class will start soon." She looked at her watch, "In ten more minutes." She sat down with the group. "Are you alright Eternity?" Quistis asked.

Eternity nodded. She noticed the others looking at her. "If I told you my dreams, would you stop worrying about me"

Zell told her, "A little bit to tell you the truth. But the decision is yours."

Eternity took a deep breath and began telling the little group her dreams. "...and Ultimecia's father looks just like Squall, only with black hair," she finished a few minutes later.

The others sat in silence. Zell told her, "Wow. So Ultimecia might be Squall and Rinoa's descendant...that's interesting."

"Wow, these dreams are very detailed.I'd say they are more than normal dreams," Seifer replied.

"Perhaps they are repressed memories?" Quistis suggested. Eternity sat and thought on what Quistis said.

Eternity had trouble concentrating in her Battle Tactics class. She was one of the best students in the class since she had use of natural magic at her command. Only a handful of students knew she was a sorceress. The other students have never seen her use her true sorceress powers, only the basic magic the other students use.

SeeDs were trained to fight the evil sorceresses of the world, yet here was a sorceress right here in the same facility as they are unbeknowest to them. She stood in the Training Center with the rest of the class. It was her turn to fight a monster. Her monster was an easy Bite Bug. She always used her basic magic spells since she didn't use weapons. When she was with Squall and the rest of the small group who knew of her being a sorceress, she used her hand as a weapon to attack the enemy with energy balls, much like Edea does.

Eternity knew the Bite Bugs' weakness. So she waved her hand and the moisture in the air formed a large ice shard in midair. She waved her hand once again and the shard went through the Bug's chest and it fell to the ground dead. The other members of the class applauded Eternity for a job well done. She smiled slightly and took her place with the others.

That night, Eternity looked in the mirror. She fingered the pendant around her neck. It was a dragon with blue stones for eyes,surrounding the dragon was also a round blue stone. She couldn't remember where she got this pendant or who gave it to her. She sighed, walked over to the bed and laid down. Soon, she fell asleep.

Eternity walked through the city of Deling. She made her way to Caraway's Mansion and walked down the sidewalk. Eternity knew this was another dream and she was prepared for the experience this time, telling herself she wouldn't panic no matter what she saw.

She made her way to the door of the mansion. Eternity placed her hand on the door and found her hand to go through it. 'That figures,' she thought. She walked through the door and looked around. 'Nothing special so far.' She explored for about five or more minutes and came to a stop in what appeared to be a study of some kind. In this room stood the same blonde man as in her dream...her father. Kneeling on the floor was her mother and she was wrapping a baby up in a blanket.

"Antoinette, it is almost time to go," Eternity's father said.

Antoinette nodded, "Yes Raistlin." She stood up with the baby in her arms. "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know...Zone, we need to go son," Raistlin told his son.

A little boy with brown hair ran up to Raistlin. He had a backpack on his back and he was beaming with a smile. He had the same white bangs as Antoinette and Eternity. "I'm ready for our adventure daddy!" he exclaimed.

Raistlin smiled and told the young Zone, "That's my good boy."

"Where should we go Raistlin?" Antoinette asked her husband once again.

"We should seperate our children for their protection," Raisltin told her. "We will figure that out when we are out of this city and in the open where we can see if anybody is coming. The city has ears you know."

Antoinette nodded her understanding. No sorceress was safe in this day and age, especially not her family where one of the children could inherit the powers of a sorceress. She bent down to retrieve her bag, then followed Raistlin and Zone.

"Where shall we go Raistlin?" Antoinette asked him.

"Timber is the closest city from here...we have to leave Zone there," Raistlin told her.

"But I want to stay with you daddy!" Zone wailed.

Raistlin stopped, knelt down to Zone's level and told him. "It'll only be for a little while son. This is going to be a game. When you are older we can meet again. Okay?"

Zone nodded and told his father, "A game? Yeah that will be fun!"

"And while we are apart," Antoinette added, "You can work on gaining strength and wisdom. Learn how to use magic as well to get stronger."

"Yes mommy," Zone smiled. Eternity had tears running down her eyes. Here were her family, yet she couldn't speak to them and they didn't know she was there with them. She wiped her eyes and the world became blurry. Raistlin stood and the world Eternity seen began getting dark.

'No! Not yet, I don't want to wake up yet!' Eternity thought.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me!" she yelled. Please come back!" The world got darker and darker. Eternity opened her eyes and felt tears on her skin.

This chapter is a nice one that is far from the previous dark ones. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Eternity walked through the streets of Timber. She was there for one reason, to look for Zone. Eternity was wearing a simple pair of flared jeans and a blue sweater.

She came to a set of stairs leading down to another section of the town. Eternity noticed there were market stands and a pub at the bottom of the stairs. Eternity made her way down the stairs to the pub. The vendors from each market stand watched as Eternity walked to the pub doors. She smiled and continued on her way. Inside the pub, there were few people sitting at the tables spread about the small building. Eternity went straight to the bar and stood there until the young man behind it noticed her. "You do not look old enough to drink alchohol," he mused.

Eternity smiled at his remark, "I am not here to drink, I am looking for somebody who lives in this town and I was wondering if you might now where he is"

"Who might that be?" the man asked.

"His name is Zone," Eternity answered him.

The man nodded, "Yes, he is quite popular around here. He is an energetic one. He can usually be found in either the pet shop flirting with the owner or at the train station looking for young ladies who come to this town. Every once in a while he is at the train station"

"Thank you," Eternity smiled gratfully at the barman.

Eternity stopped at the entrance of the pet shop. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She had already checked out the train station, and there was a young man on a bridge on the way back who said he loved the way Zone dressed. The man even gave Eternity a bottle of potion. She walked into the small shop and found a young man with a cap on, standing at the counter alone. He must've been waiting for the woman who worked there. Eternity walked up to him. "Excuse me"

The man turned to look at her, "No I do not work here," he told her.

"Are you Zone?" Eternity asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, who wants to know?" he answered.

"I do," she answered. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?

Zone smiled and asked her, "Is there something you wanna talk about in particular? Or maybe there is something you want to do?"he winked.

Eternity looked at Zone with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm engaged," she replied. "Let's just talk and get it over with."

Back at Zone's house, the two of them sat with iced tea to drink. "So, what do you want to talk to me about"

Eternity placed her glass on the table and looked down, not knowing how to start the conversation. "I don't know how to start...so I am going to just come out and ask." She looked up at Zone and asked, "Do you know much about your parents"

The expression on Zone's face turned to anger, "They abandoned me here. They are not my parents"

"Zone, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." Eternity started. Zone stood and waved his arm, "How dare you come into my home and bring up that subject! You don't even know me!" After those words, an energy ball flew from his hand and shattered a cabinet door. Eternity stood up with a shocked expression on her face, the energy ball was definately not everyday magic!

"You have powers...you have sorceress powers, but that would make you a sorceror..." Eternity stammered. Zone's expression turned from rage to horror at the realization that Eternity seen him for what he really was. She backed up to keep her distance from Zone in case she had to fight.

Zone reached out his hand to her and yelled, "Please don't go! Let me explain!" Eternity stood there. "Please don't tell anybody cause if you do I'll be in danger," he pleaded.

"Your parents' names are Antoinette and Raistlin," Eternity said matter of factly.

This time it was Zone with the shocked expression. "How did you know that"

"Because I seen them in a dream I had recently. You were there with them Zone...they didn't abandon you"

"Yes they did!" Zone yelled.

Eternity shook her head, "No Zone, they had to flee from their home, you were brought to this town for your protection. That is why you were left behind, they wanted you to survive"

"Survive from what?" Zone asked her.

Eternity walked forward and sat back down. "She, Antoinette I mean, was a sorceress"

"I know that," Zone confided.

"If you were not brought here, you may have died, been killed for being the child of a sorceress"

"Why would I be killed for that?" Zone asked while sitting back down, a little calmer than a couple of minutes earlier.

"Because of the fact of you having a likelihood of you inheriting her powers. Which I see you did," she added. "Children of sorceresses have always been killed since they were seen as a threat to the rest of the world"

"You studied your sorceress lessons," Zone told her.

Eternity shook her head. "I do not need to study about sorceresses because I am one myself"

"I see. So you inherited your powers from another sorceress? How did you feel when she came to you?" Zone asked.

"Nobody came to me, my powers are hereditary, I was born with them. Zone, according to my dream, I am your sister"

Zone stared at her with no emotion. "You are playing with my mind," he accused.

"No, I'm not. I really do think I am your sister...I don't know how, but..." she trailed off. She stood and headed toward the door.

"I did have a sister named Eternity," Zone finally said. Eternity turned and looked at him. He was staring right in her eyes. "If your name is Eternity...there isn't very many people with that name is there?"

"No, no there isn't," Eternity replied.

"We were split up, I was told it was a game...to become stronger...I will never forget that day I was left here with another family. Where did you end up?"

"You said I was messing with your mind...why are you asking me these questions?" Eternity asked.

Zone didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Finally, he reached up and took off his cap. His bangs were parted in the middle and they were white just like Eternity's. Eternity couldn't help but gasp. "Your bangs."

"...turned white after my sorceror powers started to develop. In our family, white bangs are the result of the magic, though nobody ever knew why. These bangs are what identifies us as sorceresses and sorcerors. It is our heritage in the Caraway family"

Eternity's eyes widened, "What? Caraway? I know a girl who's father's last name is Caraway...but her last name is Heartilly"

"Rinoa, yes I know. Her real last name is Caraway, but her declining relationship with her father caused her to take on her mother's maiden name, Heartilly. Rinoa says the name Caraway is a disgrace," Zone explained.

"So, Rinoa is our relative?" Eternity asked.

Zone nodded and answered, "Yes. Rinoa's father and our mother are siblings. Our mother's name before she got married was Antoinette Caraway"

"Wow...that is something...does she know?" Eternity asked.

"Not that I know of, unless her father told her years ago." Zone then asked, "How do you know Rinoa?"

Eternity made her way back to the table and sat down once again. "I live in Balamb Garden. She is pretty famous due to her involvement with the battle against Ultimecia, not to mention escaping from the Sorceress Memorial. There are many students at Balamb, but I am tied into the group who defeated Ultimecia because Zell Dincht is my fiance."

"Wow, are you serious?" Eternity nodded and smiled. "Zell is the last person I expected to be engaged to anyone, let alone even have a girlfriend."

"Are you a SeeD?" Zone asked her.

"I have been a couple of years now. I entered Garden when i was about ten years old. I'm seventeen now, so I've been in Garden for a while now"  
Zone smiled. "What?" Eternity asked.

"To think my little sister is in Garden, training to fight sorceresses no less."

"Well, most of the students don't even know I'm a sorceress. If they did I may be run out of the school"

"Does Headmaster Cid know?" Zone asked her.

Eternity nodded, "Yes. I was living on his white SeeD ship when he found out."

"The white SeeD are said to be the elite group of SeeD. Is that true?" Zone asked.

"Yes I believe so. I only knew a handful of SeeD when I was on the ship. Most of them socialized among each other, I do not even think they took notice of the younger children"

Eternity and Zone spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other better.

Sure this chapter may seem boring with all the discussions, but for those who do not like deeply dark stories...this chapter will be your favorite because of the light tone of it. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Eternity found herself in the dream world once again. This time she was in what looked to be Esthar. She took in the large and futuristic city with an amazed look on her face.

'This city is huge, what am I doing here and why am I dreaming about this city?' Eternity walked for what seemed like thirty minutes or so until she came upon her parents again. The were standing at the largest building in the city and she made her way over to them. She noticed Zone wasn't with them this time, however they did have Eternity. 'They must've taken Zone to Timber already,' she thought.

"This is the right place?" her father asked.

Antoinette nodded and answered, "Yes. I can feel the power inside. She knows we are here because she senses me as well."

Raistlin and Antoinette Deling made their way closer to the palace of Esthar and stopped in front of one of the guards who was blocking the entrance. "Nobody comes into the palace without permission," The guard told them.

"I must see her please," Antoinette pleaded, "It's a matter of life and death. We must speak to her"

"I'm sorry but..." a noise of a lift interrupted the guard and he turned towards the hoverlift and was amazed to see the leader of Esthar coming down the tunnelway. The lift came to a stop and the woman with red hair stood up. She made her way in a rustling blue dress. She was pretty tall for a female, about 6 foot 1 and her high heels made her even taller. She was really slim and she towered over her guards which made her appear intimidating. "Why are you here?" the woman asked.

Antoinette bowed slightly and answered, "Sorceress Adel, we came all the way from Deling fighting monsters and those who wished us harm to see you and ask for a favor." Antoinette looked up at the other woman who was about in her 30's or 40's.

Eternity noticed this woman had the same dragon pendant Eternity wore. "And what favor might that be? I am a very busy woman. Why should I help you?"

Raistlin spoke this time. "Please, we are Raistlin and Antoinette Deling from the city of the same name."

"You are the president of the city yes? I have heard of you," Adel replied.

"Yes Sorceress Adel. We came here because we are in danger. There are those planning to destroy us and take over the city," Raistlin confided.

"We do not wish safety for ourselves Adel," Antoinette chimed in. "We wish the safety of our daughter here."

Adel looked at the baby in Antoinette's arms. Antoinette continued, "As you may have known about me when my presence was known is that I too am a Sorceress. But I am nowhere near as powerful as you are rumored to be. We want to leave our daughter here with you so she may remain safe and live her own life as she was destined to."

Adel turned toward the lift. "Very well, I will listen to your arguments, come with me so we can discuss this in private."

In Adel's living room type place, the three of them sat and spoke of the current situation. Eternity stood nearby and watched the scene that played out before her. "We would like our daughter to be safe from the ones seeking to destroy her. As you know Sorceresses may get their power from their parents. Since the Sorceress War is going on in this day and age, she is in danger because she may inherit my powers when she is older," Antoinette explained.

"What makes you think she will inherit your powers Sorceress Antoinette?" Adel asked her, using the honorable Sorceress title many have come to fear throughout history.

"Every female in my family as well as a few males, have inherited their powers. They are passed from parent to child and this has happened over fifteen thousand years so the story goes."

"There are those families," Adel began. "Who are in favor with the great Goddess Hyne. She allowed a spark of herself to grow in these chosen few at the beginning of time. These are the representatives of Hyne and the title of Sorceress is an honorable one because of the fact that Hyne's powers is within them. The people of our planet are against these powers because they fear them and the people wielding them. They cannot accept Sorceresses and Sorcerors ruling this planet because the normal humans want to take over for themselves. This in turn creates chaos and havok within all communties. Some of these humans realize that when a Sorceress dies, another is created in her place. These people may seek to destroy all Sorceresses and their children as a result of that inheritance." Adel went silent as she thought.

"What is your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Eternity," Raistlin answered.

Adel rubbed her chin, "Eternity...Sorceress Eternity...that is quite a powerful name. Imagine one who is named Eternity and she truly does live for all eternity for the rest of the world's living life. Why is it you named her this?"

"We know she cannot live forever as her name implies, however our troubles started before she was born. Therefore her name is meant to bring hope to everybody who hears the name. A hope for the future in these dangerous times, a hope for children to live their lives to the fullest and to be the best that they can. We hope with the name, Eternity can bring about peace and hope wherever she may go in her life."

Eternity felt tears fall from her eyes and she wiped them away. She knew she did the best with her mother's dream thus far and she would continue that dream after she awakens from her own. "Very well, she will be under my care as long as this war goes on," Adel told the two sitting opposite her. "Eternity will have a safe haven and under my protection for as long as it takes you to seek the safety of yourselves."

"We will seek refuge where nobody knows who we are, then if we feel it is suffecient, we will return for Eternity," Raistlin said.

Eternity woke up and turned over in her bed. It was beginning to become sunrise. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore this morning so she got up, made her bed and got dressed for today's classes.

She held out her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. She seen the little crystal ball spin in its silver setting as it began to glow white... 


	6. Chapter 6

Eternity sat in her Battle Tactics class. 'A few more minutes and it would start,' she thought while glancing at Zells' seat in the very front. Zell used to sit right beside her at the terminal until he caused trouble in the Garden.

She chuckled to herself at the thought of what Zell did to land him in his predicament. Eternity seen Zell walk into the classroom, he looked at her, blew her a kiss and quickly sat down before the bell rang. Eternity smiled at his romantic gesture since he didn't seem like the kind of guy who does the whole romance scene. She sat and thought of how Zell got into trouble in the first place...

The garden had just gotten a new statue to put in the quad. The statue was of a man kneeling and he had a globe of the world on his shoulders and it was over seven feet tall.

"What do you think the ball feels like?" Zell asked speaking about the globe.

Eternity looked at Zell and answered, "I don't know, why?"

"I just wonder if the ball is rough or smooth? It looks smooth but then again, rocks can look smooth but feel rough."

Eternity laughed, "Don't worry about it so much, it's only a statue."

"Stay right there, I wanna touch it to see for myself," Zell told her.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea Zell..." Eternity began. "I mean, what if you break it"

"I won't break it hahaha! Like you said, it's a statue and it probably weighs a ton. They wouldn't make statues this big and have it break easily." Zell placed his gloved hand on the globe and ran his hand around on it. He looked back and said, "Yup, it's rough like I thought. See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not," Eternity told him. Zell made his way back to Eternity and they walked out of the quad together. A few minutes later, Zell and Eternity were walking toward the cafeteria so Zell can get some hot dogs and they both heard screams coming from the quad.

They turned toward the sound and they seen the funniest sight in front of them. The same globe the statue was holding, was now rolling across the floor toward some students. Some of them ran out of the way but others weren't so lucky because the globe was chasing them!

Eternity quickly looked at Zell and seen a horrified expression on his face. "Oh man! I can't believe I did that!" he exclaimed. Zell didn't notice headmaster Cid standing right behind him. Eternity looked back at the scene before her and there were now falculty members chasing after the globe and one was even yelling into her walkie-talkie.

"Now class, today we are going to go over the advantages of battle. We have gone over these things many times, but you all seem to not get it very easily even though it is really simple." Eternity snapped out of her memory and paid attention to the teacher speaking.

"Now, you need to remember that when in battle, you have a better chance of making a hit in your attack if you attack from the side or the back of the enemy. If you attack from the front, the enemy may evade your attack. It is the same with magic attacks."

Eternity paid attention even though she heard all of these things many times before since she came into Garden. 'Why can't all these people get it down the first time,' she asked herself.

'Because they are not as smart as you,' Zell answered her in her head. Eternity looked at Zell quickly and Zell continued, 'you did ask me a question telepathically didn't you?'

'I must've linked to Zell's mind without realizing it,' she thought. She focused herself on Zell's mind, 'I'm sorry, I was asking myself...I don't know why I was in your mind for...I guess I'm not thinking clearly right now.'

'It's alright Eternity...it happens to us all.'

Eternity seen Zell breath heavily in a sigh, it took alot for him to speak to her mind through his since he wasn't psychic. She was impressed at the thought that everybody had psychic potential and Zell was proof of that.

She walked past the classroom and saw that the crystal globe inside of her ring began to glow and spin in its setting. 'So, I've found you at last...now the only thing i need to do is wait for the perfect moment..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Headmaster Cid rounded up the group who defeated Sorceress Ultimecia. There must've been something up but Eternity didn't know what that was...

In Cid's office, the group stood patiently. Cid was standing in front of his desk and he looked at each of them. "You are wondering why I have called you all in here." The group nodded. "I have just received word that a Sorceress has been spotted in Deling City. What's more, there is a dragon terrorizing the city at the same time. I do not know if the two are connected, however a few monster sightings have also been throughout the city. I called you all here to tell you, you are all going to Deling and investigating the matter. However you will dress in civilian clothes and not SeeD. We do not want this Sorceress provoked. This is a secret mission, the least people who know about this the better, we do not need a bunch of cadets from Garden going to Deling and trying to act like heros. You will leave this afternoon for Deling. That is all you are dismissed."

Eternity paced back and forth outside the elevator on the first floor. She could've known what the Headmaster wanted them for, however she respected the privacy, but that didn't mean she couldn't ask Zell. The elevator came down and opened to the little group. Zell looked at Eternity and told her, "Come with me. I want to talk to you while I pack."

"Where are you going Zell?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you because its classified. But I would like to spend as much time with you as possible," Zell told her. Eternity nodded and walked with Zell.

"I feel sorry for Eternity and Zell since they will be apart for who knows how long," Selphie told the group when Eternity and Zell was out of earshot.

In Zell's room a few minutes later, Eternity asked, "Please tell me what is going on, at least where you are going and why."

Zell sighed and turned to her. "I guess it cannot hurt to tell you and you only, as long as you don't tell anybody else." he said.

"I don't have many friends to tell in the first place, so this big secret is safe with me."

"We are going to Deling City to take care of another Sorceress and a dragon that has also been seen in the city," Zell told her. He went back to packing his bag. Eternity was headed for the door. Zell looked up and asked, "Where are you going Eternity? Are you mad?"

Eternity turned toward Zell and told him, "Of course I'm not mad. I am just going to Headmaster Cid and ask if I may go along."

Zell stopped packing and exclaimed, "That would mean he would know I told you!"

It was Eternity who sighed this time. "Zell, despite what happened the last time I went on a mission, you may still need me."

"But..." Zell started.

"But nothing," Eternity interupted. "I think it is about time Headmaster Cid and the rest of this Garden know I'm a Sorceress. I do not want to hide it anymore Zell, this may be my only chance to let everybody know my secret while I am feeling brave enough to tell it. Even if he says no, at least he willl know." With that she slipped through the door.

Eternity made her way into Headmaster Cid's office after he called her in. He looked up from his desk and said, "Hello Eternity, what can I do for you?"

Eternity made eye contact with Cid and responded, "Um...I heard about the recent mission Headmaster." Cid's face immediatly showed his rage. Eternity continued before he had the chance to say anything. "Don't worry Headmaster Cid, I am the only other one who knows about the mission and I will not tell anybody else."

Cid was hard for her to read, and finally he asked, "Who told you?"

Eternity answered, "Zell told me... but please don't be too hard on him, I would've gotten it out of him one way or another before he left. And the reason I came to you is because I wanted to ask you if I could go with them?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Cid sat up straighter in his chair. "The mission is for that group only, I am not sure you are ready for another mission after what you saw last time."

"But..." Eternity began like Zell did to her earlier and knew the result of that.

"I said no Eternity!" he yelled. "This group has had experience with Sorceresses before. You are not to go on this mission!"

Eternity responded with anger in her voice, "Oh I will go to that city on my own then, I don't care if it is against your word Headmaster."

"How dare you go against my word!" he yelled.

"Before you say no to me you should know something about me first!" Eternity yelled back "I have dealt with Sorceresses before, I am the daughter of Sorceress Antoinette of Deling and later on in my life I was adapted by Sorceress Adel!"

This came to a complete shock to Cid. He knew Eternity came from the white SeeD ship, but he didn't know much about her life previously.

Eternity calmed her voice down, "I am also a Sorceress, which is why I think I should go. You may need a Sorceress to fight one."

Cid calmed himself as well, "We have Rinoa for that role."

"Yes Headmaster, but she has only recently received her powers, I've had mine since I was a little girl. I've kept them hidden because I knew what SeeDs thought about Sorceresses. I was afraid they would mistreat me if they knew. But I am ready to reveal my secret to some people because I am tired of hiding who I am. Nobody should have to do that."

Cid smiled at the irony and the bravery Eternity showed by arguing against his authority. "Okay Eternity. You may go, but you must dress in civilian clothes so the Sorceress doesn't know you are a SeeD."

Eternity just stared at Cid, "But headmaster, I am not a SeeD yet."

Cid laughed and told her, "Consider yourself promoted."

Eternity ran to Zell's room. She ran into the room and she found Zell and Squall standing in the middle of it talking.

Squall looked at Eternity and told her, "This discussion I am having with Zell is about the mission. It's classified."

Eternity laughed and told him, "I know all about the mission, that's why I came Zell!" she exclaimed. Squall looked at Zell with the expression of 'you told her.' Zell seen Squall's expression and shrunk back.

"I'm going Zell! I'm able to go with you!" Eternity exclaimed.

"On who's orders?" Squall asked.

Eternity looked at him and asked, "Who do you think? The Headmaster himself!" Eternity jumped with excitment. "Okay, I need to run and pack and get changed!" She ran to the door and turned around, "I am also a SeeD!" She laughed and ran out.

Eternity walked outside the Garden and seen the group who was going to Deling. She got stares as she came out of the Garden by the cadets in the academy as well as Squall and the group outside, who were lined up in front of Headmaster Cid. Eternity was wearing her Sorceress ensemble to this mission. Hers looked just like Ultimecia's except it was black. She may not have had seen Ultimecia's dress, but Zell described it to her and so she decided to make one for herself. Her hair wasn't made up in a ponytail like it usually was, instead it was down. It was mid-back length and her white bangs only provided a more ethereal look to her along with her turqoise eyes. She wore a blue gemstone pendant with a dragon on it, which she had learned through her dreams was the key to the Esthat Palace. Her hands were adorned with bold rings with blood-ruby and black gemstones.

"What's with that get-up?" Irvine asked.

Eternity looked over at him and smiled, "It's my Sorceress attire." Irvine's face as well as the others in the group (except Zell and Headmaster Cid) showed their surprise.

"You are a Sorceress?" Rinoa asked.

Eternity looked at her new-found cousin and replied, "Yes." Zone had told Eternity that they and Rinoa were related, however Rinoa still didn't know. She turned to Headmaster Cid and answered his questioning look at her about the dress. "I figured I might go off in the city on my own for a little while a day. That way this new Sorceress might think I am an ally and reveal her plans to me."

"Very good thinking Eternity," Cid looked pleased. "Okay, the van is over there," he turned his head as did everybody else. "On your way to Balamb now. You will need to take a train to Timber, take a vehicle to Deling and from there do as you must. Good luck SeeDs." 


	8. Chapter 8

The van ride to Balamb was uneventful. Squall drove and Rinoa sat in the front passanger seat while the rest of the group sat in the seats behind. There were three backseats so everybody had enough room to sit comfortably to the short five minute trip to the town of Balamb. Zell and Eternity visited Mrs. Dincht while the others got the train tickets to Deling. On the train ride to Timber, everybody was silent for the most part. Once at Timber, they had an hour to waste in the small town, so the group visited Zone.

"So Eternity, going home to Deling huh?" Zone asked her.

Eternity smiled and answered, "Yes. I'm excited to go back after all these years."

Zone laughed and told her, "Make sure you go visit our house. Say hi to it for me hahaha."

Eternity laughed at him and said, "I doubt whoever lives there would like that very much."

Zone pointed to Rinoa and replied, "I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" Eternity turned to Rinoa and then at Zone.

Irvine held up his hands and asked, "Will somebody tell me what they are talking about please? I'm confused."

Zone wrapped his arm around Eternity and explained, "Eternity is my little sister. We used to live in the Caraway Mansion, where Rinoa lives now." He turned to Rinoa and asked, "Surely your father mentioned his sister Antoinette?"

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Yes, but she's been dead for a while now. Wait a minute, how did you know about her?"

Zone looked at Eternity and answered, "Antoinette is our mother." The group had surprised expressions on their faces, including Squall. Zell already knew about all of that so he only smirked at the others' surprise. Zone then told Rinoa, "Sorceresses also run in our family Rinoa."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

"Our mother was a Sorceress," Zone explained. "Eternity and I both inhereted the powers. I am a Sorcerer, and even though you received your powers through Edea, Adel and Ultimecia's maipulation, I am sure at least a little of those powers are truly your own." Zone then took his baseball cap off and everybody seen his white bangs against brown hair.

"Wow," Irvine began, "You both have white bangs? Are they dyed white or something?" he asked.

"The people who inheret Sorceress powers also inheret the family's trademark white bangs. It is a sign of power. Not all Sorceresses have white hair of course, but in our family its genetic." Zone explained. "From what I remember, white bangs go back many generations."

"You said Rinoa got some of her powers through Adel? Where is she now?" Eternity asked.

"Locked up in the Sorceress Memorial where she belongs," Squall said icely. "Good riddance to her." He then looked at his watch and said, "It's about time we left for the train."

They all began to stand up and Zone told them, "I'll walk with you all." So the group made their way to train station. They were now headed to Dollet, the town nearest Deling City since it also had a train station. Before Eternity got on the train, Zone pulled her close and said, "Whatever your mission is, be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

Eternity pulled away slightly and Zone seen she had tears in her eyes. "You be careful as well, even though you're not in the middle of anything dangerous." Zone nodded and Eternity boarded the train.

The train ride to Dollet and then renting a van to get them around the area was uneventful. They finally arrived at Deling. Squall parked in front of the hotel. He went in and got their rooms rented. After he came back and told them it was alright to get their things out. As Eternity got out of the van, she heard gasps and muttering amongst the crowd.

"Is she a Sorceress?" somebody asked.

"Looks like it," said another.

"She looks like Sorceress Antoinette, look at those white bangs. Could she be Antoinette's daughter? She had one you know," another said out loud.

A man pointed at her and yelled, "That Sorceress is probably working with the one we have seen before! They want to take over our town! I bet the dragon is their pet come to destroy us all!"

Eternity looked around uncomfortably and the group finally understood why Eternity kept her secret from everyone. The prejudice was everywhere it seemed and all because of Edea and Ultimecia. Adel ruling Esthar is another reason, however not very many had found that grand futuristic city. Zell went over to Eternity and wrapped his arm around her protectively and they walked into the hotel. The woman behind the counter seen Eternity and then looked at Squall nervously.

"She's a SeeD," Squall explained. She is here to help us take care of the Sorceress and the dragon."

"Haha! Fighting a Sorceress with a Sorceress is a very good battle tactic," Selphie chimed in.

Eternity looked shyly to the floor. "It looks like your mother was famous here Eternity," Irvine told her. She looked at him with an icy look that said 'shut up.'

The woman behind the counter gasped and Eternity looked at her. "You mean Sorceress Antoinette is your mother?" The woman left from behind the counter and quickly walked over to Eternity. "Yes of course, the resemblance is very close. Oh dear, there were many who didn't like her just because she was a Sorceress, but she was the nicest woman there ever was. She has many supporters in this city and I am proud to say that I'm one of them. Where is she now? Is she doing well?" the woman asked cheerily.

Eternity shook her head and answered, "No, she was murdered years ago."

The woman's expression changed. Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Eternity smiled and replied, "No problem. It has been many years now."

The woman smiled and said while walking back to the counter, "Is your father around? He was the best ruler we ever had in this city, his brothers tried to get him to step down as the mayor of this city many times, but they never succeded." She stopped behind the counter and thought, "Come to think of it, Raistlin Deling's brother has been ruling for years now...does that mean something happened to your father as well?" Eternity nodded. A disappointed "Oh" was all that came from her mouth. "Well, here are your keys to the rooms. You may figure out the sleeping arrangements on your own."

The group went downstairs to the little bar area. There were some people down there drinking, the group sat at a table in the middle of the bar. "What are we going to do with the sleeping arrangements?" Squall asked.

Zell wrapped his arms around Eternity's waist from behind and said, "Eternity and I are definately sharing a room, no arguments about it."

Irvine wrapped his arm around Selphie and said, "Same here."

"I guess Rinoa and I can share a room as well, since we are married and all," Squall said. He turned to Quistis saying, "That means you get a room to yourself Quistis."

She smiled and told him, "I hope the bed is bigger than the ones at Garden. That would be luxery." Eternity could understand that since she and Zell usually shared a twin sized bed meant for one person whenever he sneaks into her room at night. 

"Okay," Squall started, let's drop our things in the rooms and go investigate the city."

"Alright! A night out on the town!" Irvine cheered.

"It looks like we will finally see how Squall acts on his free time," Quistis teased.

"...whatever," came the response.

The group began to pass the item shop but Eternity said, "Hold on, I want to buy some items. We may need them later on." Squall nodded and the group followed her into the shop. It was a roomy shop with alot of isles. Eternity walked with Zell holding her waist the whole time which the others thought was sweet. Eternity stopped at some gemstones and other items such as wands, necklaces, rings and the like. Eternity picked a crystal up, it was an emerald and she seen pictures in her mind and she instantly knew how to use a new spell, however she couldn't explain it..

"Look at that Eternity," Zell pointed to a sign above the items. It read Magic enhanced items. Created by Dr. Odine. Learn magic through these items, works faster for people who can naturally use magic. Works slower for non-magic users. Eternity looked at Zell and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Zell asked.

"For just being you silly," she answered. Zell grinned ear to ear. Eternity picked a few more items from that section up and walked over to the counter to pay for them. She brought alot of money on this trip and it was well worth it. She could've simply touched each different piece to learn all the magic, however she felt obligated to buy the things she touched. It wouldn't have been fair for her not to. As soon as she got to the counter, she heard a scream. She and the others turned toward the sound. Standing there in the store was a live Death Claw. It looked like a bear with four arms and each end of the arm had a long claw on it. The SeeDs drew their weapons expecting a fight, however Eternity stopped them.

"Don't move guys." The rest of them looked at her cautiously. "I will take care of this myself. I want you to see exactly what I can do." With that Eternity waved her hand and a magic circle of flames encircled the creature. Eternity slowly raised her arm up over her head and with each inch, the circle became stronger. When her arm was above her head, the flames went up almost to the ceiling and they spun in a circle around the Death Claw. After a minute or so, there was nothing left of the creature but black ash. Eternity looked at the group and they were all surprised with what she had just done.

"Oh, wow!" Selphie exclaimed. Squall just stared at her, knowing that could've been his fate the day he lost it and verbally attacked Eternity in the meeting room.

"Thank you," the woman behind the counter said to Eternity, "If it wasn't for you my store could have been destroyed...or at least some of the inventory out on the shelves."

Eternity smiled and told her, "I'm glad to help." She looked back at her group and Squall swallowed.

"Let's go walking around the city and see if there are any more trouble anywhere." 


	9. Chapter 9

The search around the city developed no new information or action. Eternity made her way to the room she and Zell would be sharing at their stay here in Deling. She sat down on the bench in front of the vanity and picked her brush up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and immediatly her eyes became the dreaded crimson hue. She panicked and asked herself mentally 'what is going on?'

'You will find out soon enough,' came a voice in her mind. It was a male voice and it was full of menace.

She stood and yelled, "Who are you?" At that moment Zell had opened the door and Eternity's eyes returned to their original aquamarine hue.

"I'm your fiance or did you forget me already?" Zell asked with sarcasm. Eternity looked at Zell and slowly sat down on the bench once again. She placed a hand on her forehead and sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have been hearing voices in my head Zell," Eternity confessed. She looked at him to see his expression. He just stood and stared.

"How long has this been going on Eternity?" Zell asked. Eternity shook her head.

"For a few weeks now," Eternity answered.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the current Sorceress sighting?"

Eternity sighed. "I am not sure, but some of the voices are male."

"What have they been saying? Are they friendly voices or not friendly?" Zell pressed on.

'Do not tell that bastard!' a male voice yelled in Eternity's head.

Eternity violently stood up and screamed, "Don't you dare call him a bastard or any other names again!" Eternity's eyes once again became red hued.

Zell made his way cautiously to Eternity. "Eternity, please snap out of it!" Eternity looked at Zell with hate filled eyes as black fog surrounded her body. All of a sudden she used her Maelstrom attack, a common attack with Sorceresses, against Zell. The black mass of energy was filled with purple lightning and it engulfed Zell and he yelled. The others of their group ran into the room. Eternity looked at them all and disappeared in a fiery teleportation spell.

"Zell! Are you alright?" Squall asked while running over to Zell, who was laying on the floor.

Irvine adjusted his cowboy hat and replied, "A lover's quarrel huh? That is something I hate being in."

Selphie looked at him and pouted, she also had an angry look in her eyes.

Zell nodded and answered, but not before he gave Irvine the evil eye for his comment. "I'll be fine. I think somebody is controlling her body...but her Maelstrom attack was pretty weak and I think she was making sure it didn't hurt me...I mean the real Eternity made sure the one controlling her body didn't hurt me..."

Irvine replied, "That isn't good. Are you sure you two aren't having a lover's quarrel though?" Selphie elbowed Irvine and he asked "what?"

Zell told him, "She is being controlled and I need to help her!"

Rinoa looked at Squall and asked, "Could it be the Sorceress who has been in this city controlling her?"

Zell quickly said, "No!" The others looked at him and he continued, "I am not sure it is the Sorceress controlling Eternity. Eternity mentioned hearing some voices before she attacked me, a few of them male."

"Start at the beginning," Squall said calmly.

"I will tell you what little I know since I just learned about this a few minutes ago..."

Eternity made her way throughout the city and stopped at Caraways Mansion. She instinctly knew the Sorceress was in there. Actually, it was another force controlling Eternity's body. She felt like she was seeing through her eyes but other than that she had no control.

'It is better this way,' a female voice told her.

'Who are you?' Eternity asked through her mind.

'Let's just say we are a part of you and leave it at that,' a male voice aswered. Eternity's head looked up to the mansion. and the same male voice told her, 'you should be the one living here, not Caraway. This is your house by birthright and nobody has any right to take that away from you. Unfortunately a Sorceress is occupying it at the moment. If you agree, we will give you control of your body again and leave you be...'

'Agree to what exactly?' Eternity asked.

'Get rid of the Sorceress within this mansion and reclaim it. Do not do it tonight, you may need the help of the other SeeDs so they can heal you while you fight this Sorceress alone,' a female stated. 'She will have many healers of her own.'

'How do you know this?' I asked. I didn't expect to get a good answer.

'We know many things,' a male simply answered.

Eternity thought for a few minutes and finally answered, 'As long as you do not harm Zell anymore. But why are you willing to help me with this Sorceress?'

'We are not helping you deal with her. You will do everything on your own,' a different female voice told Eternity.

'Yes, but you told me where this Sorceress is,' Eternity stated.

'This way,' started a male voice. 'You will get this trial out of your way so you can prepare for what comes next.'

Eternity didn't like the way that sounded so she asked, 'What do you mean by that?'

The answer she got was simply, 'You will see soon enough.' After that statement Eternity felt the control of her body given back to her. So, she made her way back to the inn.

A/N: This chapter wasn't that good I know, but I felt I needed to update the story so I just threw something random together. I will do better on the next chapter (I hope) please read and review cause that will help me know what the readers want more of that way I can make people happy with reading my story hehe. I know how I want this story to go already, however I also wanna read criticism and complements ect. so I know what to add more of and what not to do (unless I feel like it lol). Thanks for reading. :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Eternity ran into the room at the inn that she shared with Zell. Zell was sitting in a chair looking sad.

"Zell?"

Zell looked up at Eternity and she seen the pain in his eyes. Eternity made her way over to Zell and he stood. She stopped a few feet away from him and settled her gaze to the floor.

"Is it really you?" Zell asked. "I mean...are you in control of your body?" Eternity simply nodded.

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. When Zell seen that, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eternity wrapped her arms around Zell and her body gave out on her causing her to fall to the floor. Zell lowered himself to the floor along with Eternity and held the embrace as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Zell! I didn't mean to hurt you like I that!" Eternity cried.

Zell shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about it Eternity. That wasn't you who hurt me."

"But I should've been able to stop it! I should've told you the first time I heard these voices so you would be prepared for this!"

"We'll find a way to get past this Eternity. I won't let anything else happen to you. I'm your knight and I am here to protect you from anything and everything," Zell said, trying to calm her down.

Eternity pulled away briefly from Zell and he told her, "Let's go to bed okay? We can think of what to do in the morning." Eternity nodded.

The next morning, Eternity woke up only to find Zell already awake and getting dressed. She sat up in bed only to have a dizzy spell. Zell noticed and came to her aid but she shooed him off and stood up. She hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door. Zell could hear her throwing up and he waited.

A couple of minutes later, Eternity came back out of the bathroom and Zell asked, "Are you alright Eternity?"

Eternity nodded and answered, "I feel a little better now." Zell helped Eternity make her way to the bed and she layed down.

He put his gloveless hand on Eternity's forehead and exclaimed, "You're burning up! Hold on and I'll go get Squall!" With that he ran out of the room.

Zell made his way to each of the SeeDs' rooms only to find nobody in them. So he ran downstairs and he heard Selphie call his name in the bar area. Zell ran down the stairs and Selphie asked, "What are you in a hurry for?"

Zell turned to Squall and announced, "Eternity is sick, she's running a fever! Do we have any medicine for it?"

Squall nodded and made his way to the stairs leading up to the rooms followed by Zell. Once Squall came into the room, he took one of his gloves off and sat down on the bed. He placed his hand on Eternity's forehead to feel it. "You're right." He stated.

"Will she be alright?" Quistis asked from the doorway. Squall nodded.

"Go get a potion from Eternity's things. She bought some last night didn't she?" Squall asked Zell.

Zell nodded and walked over to the table beside the door which had Eternity's bag on it. He rummaged through it until he found a glass vial of potion. He grabbed it and took it over to Eternity. While he uncorked the top, Squall helped Eternity sit up. Zell put the vial to Eternity's lips and she drank it down. Squall stood up and looked at Eternity.

"Stay in bed while we investigate the city for the Sorceress or the dragon," he told her.

Eternity sat up and began, "I feel fine Squall. After I threw up I felt fine..."

"You're still running a fever. I want you to stay in bed for now and rest. You need to get the fever down," Squall told her calmly. "And that's an order from me, we don't need you going with us only to pass out or something like that to endanger us in any way."

Eternity smiled and nodded. Zell came in from the bathroom with a bucket of cold water. He sat the bucket onto the nightstand beside Eternity and picked up a washrag from inside it. He rung it out and folded it some before putting it on Eternity's head. "That should help bring the fever down," Zell told her.

Eternity nodded and Squall told her, "We will be back soon." He began to walk to the door with Zell close behind.

"Wait!" They both turned back to Eternity as she sat up a little. "I know where the Sorceress is...she's at Caraway's mansion."

Zell held up a fist and exclaimed, "Alright! Let's go kick some ass!"

"NO! You need me to help you with her. She will have a group of healers with her!" Eternity told him.

"How do you know this Eternity?" Squall asked her.

"The voices I've been hearing...they told me and I also felt her presence there. They seem to know something about her..."

"They could be leading you into a trap," Squall pointed out.

Eternity shook her head and replied, "I feel I can trust them...I think they want me to defeat this Sorceress because they told me I should be the one who lives in the mansion. They said something about it being my birthright..."

Zell gazed at Eternity and told her, "If you believe they are here to help you, then I will believe that too." He looked at Squall, "We should get busy with our job eh Squall?" Squall nodded and they both walked out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, Eternity made her way downstairs and spotted her group in the bar area of the inn. She walked down the steps toward them and she stopped beside Zell. Zell's face showed his shock.

"You're suppose to be resting!" he exclaimed.

Eternity laughed sweetly and replied, "I feel much better now." Zell felt her forehead and realized that her fever seemed to be gone. "I think it was a little bit of a flu or something," she continued.

Eternity noticed Rinoa and Squall off whispering about something and she seen Rinoa hopping up and down repeatedly in excitement. Eternity smiled as she seen Squall place his hand on his forehead like he usually did when he was thinking or annoyed. Zell followed Eternity's gaze and seen Squall and Rinoa making their way back to the table everybody else was at.

"We have something we wanna tell everyone!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall spoke up after that, "I don't think this is the time Rinoa..."

Rinoa looked at Squall and told him, "Of course it is!" She began hopping up and down again and screamed, "Squall and I are having a baby!" The group became totally silent after that.

Zell finally spoke up after a minute or so, "Um...wow Squall, you don't seem the fatherly type."

"Squall's going to be a father? That's unusual, especially for him," Irvine said more to himself than anyone else.

"Wow!" Selphie began, "Squall having sex? I thought he was too good for that sort of thing?"

Squall held up both hands and yelled, "Okay, okay that's enough! We have work to do remember!"

Eternity stepped forward a few steps and said, "I am not certain Rinoa should continue on this mission with her being pregnant and all, she and the baby may get hurt somehow..." Everyone else nodded and spoke out their agreement.

Squall nodded and replied, "I understand your concern but..." Before he could finish his sentence, Eternity gave Squall a big hug.

"Congradulations Squall! You too Rinoa!" Eternity squeeled with delight and hugged Rinoa. Squall and Zell exchanged worried glances with Eternity's change of mood.

That night, the group went patrolling, Eternity excluded because Zell wanted her to rest and Squall wanted her to keep Rinoa company. The day went by without any problems and so they went out again to see if anything would happen during the night when most of the people would be at home.

Ten minutes passed without a thing going wrong, and then...off in the distance the group hears a loud roar and they look in the direction where it was coming from. There, coming towards, them was a huge blue dragon.

"Oh damn! That's huge!" Zell exclaimed. The group waited while the dragon made its way to them. Finally, it landed on the ground and looked at each member of the party. It blew fire out of its mouth and caught a nearby building on fire.

"Oh no!" Selphie exclaimed. Quistis was already on it though with her Aqua Breath limit break. The water from the attack quenched the blaze and soaked the building so it would remain safe from another fire attack. Squall got into his battle stance with gunblade in hands waiting for the dragon to attack.

"Where is my master?" the dragon roared.

"What? That thing can talk?" Irvine exclaimed.

"It must be some sort of Guardian Force," came Squall's reply. "Let's capture it!"

"Foolish humans!" the dragon started. "I am too strong for you! You will not get in my way in my quest to find my master!"

The group all ran toward the dragon at once hoping to surprise it, however it took a deep breath and breathed out a powerful wind which knocked everybody to the ground. Squall stood and told Selphie, "Try an ice attack!"

The dragon laughed and told them, "I absorb all elemental attacks! I will never be defeated by you! I am immune to status and non-elemental magic as well!"

With that, the dragon breathed out another powerful gust attack and knocked the group unconscious... 


	11. Chapter 11

Eternity ran into the room at the inn that she shared with Zell. Zell was sitting in a chair looking sad.

"Zell?"

Zell looked up at Eternity and she seen the pain in his eyes. Eternity made her way over to Zell and he stood. She stopped a few feet away from him and settled her gaze to the floor.

"Is it really you?" Zell asked. "I mean...are you in control of your body?" Eternity simply nodded.

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. When Zell seen that, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eternity wrapped her arms around Zell and her body gave out on her causing her to fall to the floor. Zell lowered himself to the floor along with Eternity and held the embrace as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Zell! I didn't mean to hurt you like I that!" Eternity cried.

Zell shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about it Eternity. That wasn't you who hurt me."

"But I should've been able to stop it! I should've told you the first time I heard these voices so you would be prepared for this!"

"We'll find a way to get past this Eternity. I won't let anything else happen to you. I'm your knight and I am here to protect you from anything and everything," Zell said, trying to calm her down.

Eternity pulled away briefly from Zell and he told her, "Let's go to bed okay? We can think of what to do in the morning." Eternity nodded.

The next morning, Eternity woke up only to find Zell already awake and getting dressed. She sat up in bed only to have a dizzy spell. Zell noticed and came to her aid but she shooed him off and stood up. She hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door. Zell could hear her throwing up and he waited.

A couple of minutes later, Eternity came back out of the bathroom and Zell asked, "Are you alright Eternity?"

Eternity nodded and answered, "I feel a little better now." Zell helped Eternity make her way to the bed and she layed down.

He put his gloveless hand on Eternity's forehead and exclaimed, "You're burning up! Hold on and I'll go get Squall!" With that he ran out of the room.

Zell made his way to each of the SeeDs' rooms only to find nobody in them. So he ran downstairs and he heard Selphie call his name in the bar area. Zell ran down the stairs and Selphie asked, "What are you in a hurry for?"

Zell turned to Squall and announced, "Eternity is sick, she's running a fever! Do we have any medicine for it?"

Squall nodded and made his way to the stairs leading up to the rooms followed by Zell. Once Squall came into the room, he took one of his gloves off and sat down on the bed. He placed his hand on Eternity's forehead to feel it. "You're right." He stated.

"Will she be alright?" Quistis asked from the doorway. Squall nodded.

"Go get a potion from Eternity's things. She bought some last night didn't she?" Squall asked Zell.

Zell nodded and walked over to the table beside the door which had Eternity's bag on it. He rummaged through it until he found a glass vial of potion. He grabbed it and took it over to Eternity. While he uncorked the top, Squall helped Eternity sit up. Zell put the vial to Eternity's lips and she drank it down. Squall stood up and looked at Eternity.

"Stay in bed while we investigate the city for the Sorceress or the dragon," he told her.

Eternity sat up and began, "I feel fine Squall. After I threw up I felt fine..."

"You're still running a fever. I want you to stay in bed for now and rest. You need to get the fever down," Squall told her calmly. "And that's an order from me, we don't need you going with us only to pass out or something like that to endanger us in any way."

Eternity smiled and nodded. Zell came in from the bathroom with a bucket of cold water. He sat the bucket onto the nightstand beside Eternity and picked up a washrag from inside it. He rung it out and folded it some before putting it on Eternity's head. "That should help bring the fever down," Zell told her.

Eternity nodded and Squall told her, "We will be back soon." He began to walk to the door with Zell close behind.

"Wait!" They both turned back to Eternity as she sat up a little. "I know where the Sorceress is...she's at Caraway's mansion."

Zell held up a fist and exclaimed, "Alright! Let's go kick some ass!"

"NO! You need me to help you with her. She will have a group of healers with her!" Eternity told him.

"How do you know this Eternity?" Squall asked her.

"The voices I've been hearing...they told me and I also felt her presence there. They seem to know something about her..."

"They could be leading you into a trap," Squall pointed out.

Eternity shook her head and replied, "I feel I can trust them...I think they want me to defeat this Sorceress because they told me I should be the one who lives in the mansion. They said something about it being my birthright..."

Zell gazed at Eternity and told her, "If you believe they are here to help you, then I will believe that too." He looked at Squall, "We should get busy with our job eh Squall?" Squall nodded and they both walked out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, Eternity made her way downstairs and spotted her group in the bar area of the inn. She walked down the steps toward them and she stopped beside Zell. Zell's face showed his shock.

"You're suppose to be resting!" he exclaimed.

Eternity laughed sweetly and replied, "I feel much better now." Zell felt her forehead and realized that her fever seemed to be gone. "I think it was a little bit of a flu or something," she continued.

Eternity noticed Rinoa and Squall off whispering about something and she seen Rinoa hopping up and down repeatedly in excitement. Eternity smiled as she seen Squall place his hand on his forehead like he usually did when he was thinking or annoyed. Zell followed Eternity's gaze and seen Squall and Rinoa making their way back to the table everybody else was at.

"We have something we wanna tell everyone!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall spoke up after that, "I don't think this is the time Rinoa..."

Rinoa looked at Squall and told him, "Of course it is!" She began hopping up and down again and screamed, "Squall and I are having a baby!" The group became totally silent after that.

Zell finally spoke up after a minute or so, "Um...wow Squall, you don't seem the fatherly type."

"Squall's going to be a father? That's unusual, especially for him," Irvine said more to himself than anyone else.

"Wow!" Selphie began, "Squall having sex? I thought he was too good for that sort of thing?"

Squall held up both hands and yelled, "Okay, okay that's enough! We have work to do remember!"

Eternity stepped forward a few steps and said, "I am not certain Rinoa should continue on this mission with her being pregnant and all, she and the baby may get hurt somehow..." Everyone else nodded and spoke out their agreement.

Squall nodded and replied, "I understand your concern but..." Before he could finish his sentence, Eternity gave Squall a big hug.

"Congradulations Squall! You too Rinoa!" Eternity squeeled with delight and hugged Rinoa. Squall and Zell exchanged worried glances with Eternity's change of mood.

That night, the group went patrolling, Eternity excluded because Zell wanted her to rest and Squall wanted her to keep Rinoa company. The day went by without any problems and so they went out again to see if anything would happen during the night when most of the people would be at home.

Ten minutes passed without a thing going wrong, and then...off in the distance the group hears a loud roar and they look in the direction where it was coming from. There, coming towards, them was a huge blue dragon.

"Oh damn! That's huge!" Zell exclaimed. The group waited while the dragon made its way to them. Finally, it landed on the ground and looked at each member of the party. It blew fire out of its mouth and caught a nearby building on fire.

"Oh no!" Selphie exclaimed. Quistis was already on it though with her Aqua Breath limit break. The water from the attack quenched the blaze and soaked the building so it would remain safe from another fire attack. Squall got into his battle stance with gunblade in hands waiting for the dragon to attack.

"Where is my master?" the dragon roared.

"What? That thing can talk?" Irvine exclaimed.

"It must be some sort of Guardian Force," came Squall's reply. "Let's capture it!"

"Foolish humans!" the dragon started. "I am too strong for you! You will not get in my way in my quest to find my master!"

The group all ran toward the dragon at once hoping to surprise it, however it took a deep breath and breathed out a powerful wind which knocked everybody to the ground. Squall stood and told Selphie, "Try an ice attack!"

The dragon laughed and told them, "I absorb all elemental attacks! I will never be defeated by you! I am immune to status and non-elemental magic as well!"

With that, the dragon breathed out another powerful gust attack and knocked the group unconscious... 


	12. Note from the author

A/N This isn't part of the story, I just wanted to say that before I continue this particular story, I want to finish my fic, "A Sorceress and her Knights." The Knights story takes place before "Sorceress Eternity," so if I continued this story, it would give away spoilers to the other story, which I want to avoid. Please tell me if you prefer the "Eternity" story in its current narrative state, or the first person narrative (character point of view). Trust me, if you like the "Sorceress Eternity" story, you'd love the "Knights" one. 


End file.
